The present invention relates to an improved foot dryer for preventing the formation of foot fungus.
There have been many types and kinds of apparatus used to evaporate residual moisture from the feet of users and to facilitate the prevention of foot fungus. For example, see the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,413,862; 1,658,489; 2,247,483; 3,711,958; 3,986,643; 4,878,602; 5,003,705; 5,007,182; 5,130,551; 5,157,850; and 5,438,764.
As disclosed in the mentioned patents, various foot dryers designs show that heated air may be blown under pressure onto the foot of a user and a fungus inhibiting agent may be dispersed to help prevent the formation of foot fungus, such as athlete's foot.
While such devices may have been satisfactory for some applications, having a new and improved foot dryer which dries one's foot safely and effectively and then dispenses a desired amount of fungus inhibiting agent efficiently and conveniently is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,746 describes one attempt to dispense a desired amount of fungus inhibiting agent. In particular, a foot dryer is described having a raised housing with a perforated top plate for receiving the foot of the user. A series of conduits within the housing is in fluid communication with a blower/heater and powder dispensing unit that dry and dispense respectively. More particularly, the device dispenses a metered amount of powder into one of the conduits. Air under pressure then carries the powder onto the bottom of the toes and foot via the perforation in the top plate.
Though such a device could dry the user's foot and dispense a fungus inhibiting agent, such a device could not be readily and effectively used repeatedly as the dispensed powder could easily and readily accumulate in the apertures of the top plate of the foot dryer. Also, the dispensed powder would be blown into the air causing the surrounding areas around the dryer to be coated with the dispensed powder. Thus, not only would the apertures become easily blocked after repeated use of the dryer, but use of the device would also result in unnecessary and unwanted clean up activities after each use. Moreover, if one used the device straight from a shower or bath, excess fluids would accumulate in the apertures and form an undesirable paste with the powder that may inhibit effective use of the device and promote unwanted clean up.
Therefore, having a new and improved foot dryer that dries feet safely and effectively and can dispense a fungus inhibiting agent without causing unnecessary and undesired cleaning maintenance is highly desirable. Moreover, such a new and improved drying device should be able to be used repeatedly over long periods without contaminating the areas around the device with dispensed powder.